


Mugs and Self-Respect

by Missy



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Building a Business, Business, Character Study, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: How Marion Ravenwood built a bar in the Himalayas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mugs and Self-Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).



When you want to build a bar, you ask around among the locals. What do they like to drink? What do they like to eat? What kind of games do they play? Who hates who?

Curiosity and intelligence had always been Marion’s best qualities, and in building her bar she tried to display both, if only to convince them to trust her in this place.

They easily could have left her to starve here. Instead, they tell her what sort of drinks they like. What sort of mugs kept their booze cold. How late to stay open, and what time to open up.

Marion thrives, and they come to respect her.

It seems as if luck was on her side at last.


End file.
